One Foot In
by CipherPines
Summary: When Pepper Corduroy moves back to live with her cousin all she wants is for her life to go back to normal. Instead her imaginary friend Bill and a big mistake cause her and her new friends Dipper and Mabel big trouble when they get stuck in another demention. Oc x Dipper / Oc x Reverse Dipper / Reverse Pines/ reverse gravity falls
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT TO THE PLOT OF THE STORY**

**This story basically comes after every episode excluding Dreamscapers and Gideon Rises.**

**They still meet Bill but Gideon never gets the Mystery Shack or gets sent to jail, he just tries to break into the safe.**

**Grunkle Stan does not get book 2 but he will as this story progresses**

***I hope you guys like it give me some feed back**

**I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS**

* * *

><p>It was a long time ago when I was 13. My mom named me Pepper after her mother; she liked the ring to Pepper Corduroy. My parents and I lived in Gravity Falls, my cousin Wendy Corduroy lived with her dad and brothers there too. I was never really fit in with other kids in town, even though I was generally happy. I always wore a black cat ear headband and colorful skirts and shoes. Pacifica Northwest, a very popular girl in town, would constantly belittle me. Everyone took her side and always laughed at me, I was alone. That is, until I met Bill. Pacifica had taken a joke too far and now everyone was laughing at me, I was on the verge of tears, but I couldn't let her see me cry. I ran to the forests in town and cried alone. A kind voice soothed my pain "What's a girl like you doing crying?" This voice belonged to a floating triangle. He had one eye and dressed like Abe Lincoln. I told him what happened and asked him who he was. He said I was my imaginary friend. He said he was my friend, and that's the day I took the bait, I played a part in Bill's sick game. He gave me insight to the world and gifted me with the ability to read people. It was like mind reading, all I had to do was look at the aura surrounding them and read the colors and feelings I could sense from it. It was fun but I couldn't shut it off. I could see my family falling apart silently.<p>

My dad and mother where at each other's throat, their auras would suffocate me and make me so sad, depressed. I tried to ask Bill to take the gift away, but he said it was permanent. It got progressively worse, I could start to hear thoughts or flashes or memories of my parents whenever they were really emotional. I didn't want to move away from Gravity Falls but my parents thought my actions were worrying them. They thought the town was the problem, the problem was them. We moved to California, which only rubbed salt on the wound of their relationship. I learned to control the whispers and mind reading as I got to be 17. By this time my mom was on her last string. She divorced dad and needed to be with family, so we moved back to Gravity Falls to stay with my cousin Wendy, who is now 20, and her dad and brothers. I hadn't seen bill since I moved and as I got older i pushed the memory away. I had told myself he wasn't real and that I conjured an imaginary friend to cope with my loneliness. He was just a figment of my imagination. I still had this gift but thought of it more as a sixth sense, I hid it from my family in case they would be frightened or reject me or think I was crazy. I never wanted to be the butt of a joke again. I changed my look and grew a sarcastic attitude. I still wore my cat ears, but I often wore black tights, my brown leather boots, black shorts, and maroon sweaters. My hair grew out in black curly waves, my eyes stayed a bright shade of green, and my height was relatively short. I was happy; I thought I finally had my life together.

I'm unpacking my things in Wendy room. It's weird being back; I wonder what's changed around here? After unpacking Wendy invited me to hang with her at her job. She works at a place called the Mystery Shack. My mom told me to get a job and Wendy said she would ask her boss if I could join the staff. Apparently his niece and nephew are old enough to work now and they're working there for the summer. Wendy said they're my age and that I might get along with them. I could use some friends since I'm leaving all the ones I made back in Cali behind.

This move is like a breath of air I have been in need of for 4 years. I just hope things can stay normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Dip POV<strong>

Things have been pretty normal around here over the past years, well normal for Gravity Falls. Stan was acting weird for a bit but went back to acting like himself. Mabel and I come here every year now and this year we actually get to be _paid_ for the work we do… We're 17, I'm taller and smarter, nothing much has changed. Mabel still wears her silly sweaters, her braces are off, and she acts as mature as she can. I think the Mystery Shack is one of those places where we can really be ourselves. She can be silly and I can be exploratory.

I was waiting at the checkout desk for Wendy, her shift starts in a few minutes. I was getting bored since it was a slow day and the only thing entertaining me was Mabel's giggling while she was on the phone with one of her friends. I heard the door open and saw Wendy walking in with someone behind her. I swear she gets prettier every year, I promised myself I'd try hard to win her affections before she goes off to college next year. I snapped out of my daze when I noticed she was trying to tell me something. "Hey Dip, where's Stan?" I need to ask him about hiring my cousin." She stuck her thumb at the person who followed her in. It was a girl about my age, she was pale, but it was more prominent due to her dark hair. She didn't look related to Wendy, but she was almost as pretty. She was looking at all the things in the shop when Wendy called her over to the desk. "You Pep, meet Dipper, He's 17 too. His sis Mabel is around here some place. They're my bosses niece and nephew I was talking about." She looked at me wide eyed before smiling as if she was next in line to meet Several Times. She stuck out a hand with black painted nails. I shook it and said a lazy hello. She said a giddy hi and went back to looking around. From her black wardrobe you wouldn't think she'd be that cheerful. "She's a fucking bubble dude, don't pop it or I'll pop you. Got it?" Wendy looked at me with a smirk but serious tone. I nodded "Got it."

Stan walked into the shop and Wendy and Pepper talked to him about a job. He agreed reluctantly, the only reason he hired her was because she said she didn't need to be paid too much. He asked her about what she could do, she said she can lift heavy things, is good at fixing things, and cleaning. He something along the lines of her working with Soos as his assistant. She happily accepted, and disappeared to go meet him. Wendy took over her shift and Stan said I had a 30 min break then left. I spent my breaking talking with Wendy. "Her parents divorced and her mom wanted to move back home." Wendy was explaining to me Pepper's situation. "So she used to live here?" I asked. "Yeah, we were like sisters. She was bullied a lot and never told her parents; she was a tuff sugar cookie. But one day she kinda…changed. She became distant and almost afraid to talk to people. She once told me that her parents were going to separate and that was 4 years before any of us were aware there were any problems. I asked why she thought that, I tried consoling her and telling her that she should have faith. But she looked me dead in the eye and said 'I just know'. When she said it she sounded so defeat, so tired. I was worried but before I could do anything they moved. Her parents were worried the town was a bad environment to raise her in." I guess California really helped then, she doesn't seem depressing or anything. "I feel like she's happy for real this time. It's really good to see her. You two should hang it'd make me happy to know she's got some friends here." _I can do that. _Anything to get on Wendy's good side. "I'll ask if she wants a tour after work. I'm sure she wants to know if anything has changed since she moved." Wendy smiled and flicked my hat's rim down covering my eyes. "Thanks Dip, you're a bro." Sweet.

I was in a good mood the rest of the day and when work was over I headed up stairs to clean up before getting Mabel and Pepper. When I opened the bedroom door Mabel was talking about how her first kiss was a mermaid and Pepper was lying on my bed with her head hanging off the end laughing. "…and then Dipper had to give him CPR!" Pepper was about to bust a lung. Through teary eyes Pepper saw me in the door and pointed at me holding her stomach. "You-haha-Kissed-ha-A Merman!-hahaha!" Her and Mabel took awhile to calm down. Once the giggles stopped and after I explained how I was a trained professional saving a life I changed the subject to our adventure of the day. "Do you want me and Mabel to show you around and get acquainted with the town?" She agreed happily and enjoyed Mabel's stories about our adventures, I don't believe she thinks any of them are true, but it sure does make her smile. We went everywhere from the diner to the lake, she told us nothing has really changed and that it still felt like home.

I'm not sure I trust her though, there's something about her that's…off. Over all the tour was fun she's in fact really funny and happy. She was shy at first and spoke quietly, but opened up as Mabel got her to laugh. Our last stop was the Tent of Telepathy. To our horror Gideon was just leaving the tent followed by some people want a picture or autograph. "What is this place, it's so pretty." Pepper said to no one in particular. I looked at Gideon as he finished signing a picture; his eyes met mine and gave me a nasty grin. "It's the Tent of Telepathy, where Gideon Gleeful does his shows, he's the town's favorite psychic. He thinks just because he's 13 he's more mature now. He absolutely hates people at the Mystery Shack. So welcome to the team Pepper." She gave a small glare at him. I kept my gaze on Gideon, he was coming over to us and there was no avoiding it. "When he comes over here let me do the talking so we can leave quickly okay? Got it Mabel?" Mabel zipped her lips shut.

"Welly well well if it isn't the Pines twins! Oh, and who do we have here? Hmmm?" Gideon eyed Pepper. He was still pretty short, 4'10, while I towered over him now at 5'10. "She's our new employee, just moved back, we're giving her a tour and were just passing by." Gideon stuck his hand out to shake hers. "Nice to meet you Pepper Corduroy, how's your mother doing?" Pepper looked taken back. "She's fine. It's none of your concern. How do you know about me?" She didn't move hand to shake his so he put it back behind his back. "Sweetie I know everything about everyone in town. So you just watch your step, because I'll be watching you." He smiled and walked back to his tent.

* * *

><p><strong>Pepper POV<strong>

Out of all the people I've met today Gideon is by far the worst. His aura is a sickly dark blue filled with hate and evil. I have a bad feeling about this boy. But Dipper and Mabel have such nice white auras, so calm and pure. I can tell Dipper has a thing for Wendy, but I know she's not interested. Poor guy, he's got a good head on his shoulders.

I think I finally made some friends in Gravity Falls. This summer is going to be fun, I can feel it.

* * *

><p>I I<p>

_I_I_

/ \

/ \

/ { } \ It looks like Pepper's back… the game is on… LATROP TAHT DNIF OT DEEN I

/_ \

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R&R, hope you like the first chapter thing will only get better from here, pinky promise.**


	2. The Plot Thickens

**A/N: WOOP WOOP 1 review bitches. And to me that means at least someone liked this so I'm going to continue.**

**I DONT OWN GRAVITY FALLS**

**-The Plot Thickens-**

* * *

><p><strong>Pepper POV<strong>

Going on small hikes with Dipper and Mabel these past few weeks has been so much fun. Dip kept pulling out a book every time he thought he saw something weird or new. I tried to ask him about it but he would change the subject. I have made it my mission to find out what he's hiding. Other than Dipper's strange attitude I have noticed Stan is not your average greedy, lying, cheating, old man. He has a different aura than the attitude he puts off. It's a misty grey that engulfes his head like a cloud. He's hiding something, something big but I can't put my finger on it. I don't want to meddle anymore than I should so I'll leave it alone, for now.

I was restocking the shelves when the door bell rang signaling a customer. I spun around when a came face to face with bottle blond in uggs. No no no no. I didn't know what to do. Pacifica still lives here? Does she even remember me, fuck what if- "Um s'cuse me shop girl." She called me over with an annoyed expression. I gulped and took careful steps to ensure I didn't trip. "Y-yes mam? How can I help you?" She rolled her eyes. "As you know there is a big time journalist in town and it's my family's duty to make sure we're well represented. So I came by to tell Stanford Pines to stay indoors while the rest of us civilized folks deal with the press. You think you can give him that message?" She looked up from her pink manicured nails to look at me. "Y-yes mam I'll be sure to tell him." I forced a nervous smile when she squinted at me, looking at the top of my head. "Is that a cat eared head band? What, does Mabel Pines help you get dressed? Take a tip from the one who can accessorize and ditch that thing." She looked at me with a bored expression and left.

My heart feels like it's going to rip out of my chest! "Hey Pep-" "JESUS TAP DANCING CHRIST!" I covered my mouth and spun around to see Dipper with two glasses of lemonade. "Sorry if I scared you...are you okay? It looks like you've just seen a ghost. You didn't did you? I don't know what I would do if I found out this place is haunted." I laughed to relive the tension built inside me. "N-no don't apologize it was just...um...Pacifica Northwest came by a moment ago..." He tilted his head in Slight confusion. "What did little miss priss want?" I relaxed, at least I'm not the only one who's not a fan of her. "There's a reporter in town and she wants Stan to stay inside and out of sight so she and her family can hold up the reputation of the blah blah blah." Dipper rolled his eyes. "Super, we'll tell Stan after our break kay?" He said as he handed me one of the glasses of lemony goodness. It was surprisingly hot today.

We sat in the living room trying to stay cool. "Ya know you're making me sweat just looking at you. Why don't you take of that sweater?" I looked down at my dark red knit sweater and shrugged. "I'm not dying in it, plus I'm not wearing a tank top under it." Tried to explain. The thing is I just feel comfortable, I like hiding my self in layers. But I guess it was a little weird, I was wearing my red sweater, black high waisted shorts, black tights with hearts all over them, and black combat boots that stopped at my ankles. While Dipper was wearing a blue T-shirt, kaki shorts, black converse, and his hat, that he was currently fanning himself with. "Whatever you say, as long as I do t have to deal with you fainting in the shop." He let out chuckle and I lightly punched his arm. He hasn't been talking about Wendy that much lately. I asked Wendy about it and she said 'He's finally growin a pair.' I'm not sure what she means but I feel like we're getting to know each more and I really like him. Okay maybe I think it's cute the way looks when he's thinking. Or how he awkwardly tries to be swauve and cool. Or his brown eyes that I get lost in. Or maybe it's because I feel so safe near him, like nothing can hurt me when he's here. I like him...a lot...I guess.

After our break we go tell Stan about how he can't leave the house so it's a day to chill in the shack. The town is preoccupied by the press so customers are scarce and we close up for the day. I head up stairs to chat with Mabel but no one is up here. I look around their room and notice a red and gold cover sticking out from under Dipper's pillow. Jackpot. I found the book he's always hiding from me! I go to pick it up and barely touch it when my mind goes blank. I have a vision of a large blue glowing triangle surrounded by blue glowing circles and Stan is standing in front of it looking proud. The vision clears and I have the book open in my hands. It's open to a page that looks similar to a part of my vision. I try to read the fine print and scratchy handwriting when the book it taken from my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Dipper POV<strong>

I saw the way Pep reacted to Pacifica and put the two together. Pacifica was obliviously the bully Wendy was talking about. Speaking Wendy I have decided, if you love something, let it go. She is a little older than me and will be going to college and I shouldn't be trying to win the heart of a girl I may or may not ever see again. I hope Pepper is okay it looked like Pacifica gave her a heart attack. I hate to see her like that, I never want to see her be afraid again. After we closed up I looked around the first floor for Pepper but couldn't find her. Maybe she was with Mabel? I wanted to talk to her about sneaking out to the lake tonight, the book had said something about a serpent monster that lies in the deeper area of the lake and I want to check it out.

I heard muttering coming from upstairs and walked quietly to the bedroom so I wouldn't interrupt Mabel and Pep's conversation. But as I got closer to the door the muttering sounded like it was coming from one person. I slowly opened the door and peeked in. Pepper was standing by my bed whispering to her self and staring blankly off into the distance. I looked at what she was holding...THE BOOK! The pages were flipping and fluttering about like some invisible wind was circling it. Pepper's eyes glowed a pale blue before the pages stopped and she seemed to come back to consciousness. She looked down at the pages in awe and confusion. What just happened? I carefully made my way over to her side and took the book form her. She looked up at me in surprise. "Uh oh gosh Dip uh I only just opened it I didn't skim it or anything, I'm sorry I just wanted to know what you kept hiding every time we go hiking." She looked really sorry and unaware that I just saw what happened. Did she know what just happened? "You could have asked, it's okay though as long you keep it a secret and tell no one kay. Mabel is the only other person who knows I have this. It's my personal journal of all things strange her in Gravity Falls. And I don't want other people to know I have this, it's special to me." She nodded quickly and stuck out her pinky. "I pink promise I won't mention it." I looked at her with an amused smile but she looked serious so I hooked my pinky with hers. I looked her in eye and whispered "Promise?" She shook our pinkies and replied "Promise." I flipped to the page about the lake monster. "Now that you know about it I guess I can share some of its secrets with you."

I explained to her some of my theories and she told me some of hers. I didn't know was into all the paranormal, like ghosts and creepy monsters like the hide-behind. It was getting late and I guess we could reschedule the monster hunt to a later date. The conversation was dying and I figured I should ask her about it. "Pep I when I came up stairs to look for you I saw you by my bed in some kind of trance, the pages of the book we blowing around, and your eyes...were glowing. Um...does that happen often?" Pepper went quiet and looked down at the floor, scared. Shit I didn't want to scare her! "I mean it wasn't weird, trust me I've seen weirder. I was just curious..." She seemed calmer and picked her head up but her eyes were still at the floor. "I've been like this since I was 13. I kinda psychic in the sense that I can read people's emotions and occasionally their minds. I...I don't want you to think I'm a monster like the ones in your book...I'm normal...just like everyone else I just have a sixth sense." I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Dude I'm far from scared of you. I'm actually impressed that psychics really exist and are not all like Lil fake Gideon and his tent of deception. So if anything I think your the coolest girl in town." Did I just say that? Fuck I think I'm turning red. "Really? You aren't afraid?" I nodded. Pepper gave me a surprise hug, I didn't realize how much shorter she was compared to me but she's at least like 5 feet tall. She was so cozy with sweater on, and her hair smelled like strawberries and vanilla. I was going to hug back when her phone started to ring. She released me rather reluctantly and looked at the time. "Shit! I'm late for dinner!" She ran to the door but stopped and spun around. "Thanks Dipper, I...I think your ...the coolest boy in town." She smiled and ran quickly home. I swear her face was as red as her sweater. I know mine was.

* * *

><p><strong>Pepper POV<strong>

It was the dead of night, long after I had gone to bed. I awoke frightened with wet cheeks and eyes. I was panting trying to calm my heart. I had a terrible dream about chased through the woods with Dipper and Mabel. The thing chasing us was getting closer and closer I could feel it right behind me. It starched at my back and I screamed as I tripped over a log. I feel blood soak the back of my sweater. The thing hovered over me muttering incoherent nonsense. I couldn't move I was frozen with fear. Last thing I heard before it's one eye glowed red was "FIND IT". That's when I woke up. I went to the bathroom and slosh water on my sweaty face. I have had this reoccurring dream since I touched Dippers book a one week ago. I think it's a vision or a warning of some kind, it had the same feel as the vision of Stan by the glowing triangle.

I took looked at my self in the mirror and noticed how one of my eyes seemed really irritated. I blinked and a drop of blood ran down my cheek. I panicked and flushed my face with cold water until my eye looked relatively normal again. I went back to bed and tried to forget about it. I probably just rubbed my eyes to hard. Yeah it will be fine in the morning...and it was. I shook it off and headed over to the shack for work but to my surprise there was shouting and yelling coming from inside. I opened the store door and saw the shack was a fucking mess. And who was going to have to clean it, me. I followed the sound of the yelling to the room where Stan keeps his safe. "I DESERVE THIS PLACE! HEAR ME PINES I WILL GET THAT DEED!" Gideon was battered and screaming at Stan who was holding the deed to the shack, glaring back at him. Dipper was in the middle of the two looking just as beat up as Gideon, I'm guessing they had a fight. This room was messy too, there were things all over the floor including Gideon's blue jacket. "I'll be back Pines. That's a promise!" Gideon picked up his jacket and I heard something fall from it but know one seemed to notice. He pushed me of his way before slamming the shop door.

I turned back to see Stan putting something in his breast pocket and Dipper cracking his neck. "Good morning? Uh what happened?" Dip rolled his eyes, "Gideon has been wanting control of the Mystery Shack since we were young. And he's hell bent on getting it. He broke in through the window to get the deed, but I heard something so I went to go check it out. I found him trying to crack the safe code, so I told him to scram and then he punched me in the jaw and we started to fight." I narrowed my eyes and raised a brow. "_Boys_...you always resort to violence." I reached for the first aid kit in the kitchen and sat Dipper down at the table. "Ow...ow ow." Dip flinched at the sting of the medicine. "Seriously how did you get cut?" I asked eyeing the marks on his arms. "He's got nails Pep! Girly pointy nails!" I patched him up and patted his hat. "Oh Dipper at least he didn't kill you~" I put away the kit and noticed it was time for my shift. "See you after work dude, don't hurt yourself!" I was Mabel and me were having a sleepover tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Dipper POV<strong>

Work was ending soon an I was flipping trough the pages of book 3 looking for something about psychics. I felt my bandages, the cuts dint hurt anymore. Pepper really fixed me up good. I could feel my ears getting hot as I thought about the hug Pep gave me yesterday, damn it why does she have to be so nice and cute. I was spacing out and didn't notice Stan walking in the shop. "The hell you doing on my time? Reading? Sheesh what is this crap!" Stan was flipping through book 3. "Ah- hey give that back!" He started to chuckle. "Is this where you've been getting all you crazy conspiracy so from GEEZ ZOMBIES! HA What a laugh! I'm gonna borrow this for a bit kay?" He started to walked away. "No! Grunkle Stan come on!" He flash me a smile, "you need to get out more anyway I'll give it to you late tonight. Get you head out of this book and into the real world kid." And then he left. Awe come on what else could go wrong today...

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator<strong>

The kids were up stairs doing there sleepover thing and Wendy and Soos have gone home. Good now he could be alone. He quietly walked over the faulty vending machine and punched in a code. The vending machine slid to the left revealing a corridor. Stan walked in and slid the vending machine back in place. Down the secret passage he went and picked up a lantern along the hallway. He passed a room filled with dated machines and punched in a strange code into a keypad locked door. The door opened revealing a room with a door, a window, and a desk. He walked over to the desk on took out his book one sitting on his desk shelf. He opened it to the middle page. Then he took out his findings of the day. What Stan picked up after the fight with Gideon was book 2. Once he saw it fall out of Gideon's jacket he wasn't surprised, just annoyed that he didn't think to look for it on that brat. But when he saw Dipper with book 3 he felt so stupid. Of coarse the kid with the craziest imagination would have it! But it didn't matter now he opened each to the middle pages and put the books together forming a map or blueprint of some kind. In each book there was a code, he quickly punch the codes into a machine near by and to his excitement it turned on. He looked into the window to the other room. "It's working!" He swung open the door and jogged up to the machine. It was glowing blue with three circle and the triangular portal in the center. "Finally..." Stan stared proudly up at his effort. While upstairs a certain boy was growing impatient waiting for a certain book. He, his sister, and his crush would go looking for it soon, but would get a secret quite different from the one he tried to hide.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Hope you guys are liking the story please read and review. I like to hear feed back. I'll update soon. Love you guys.**


	3. Adventure Time

**A/N: Well here we go **

**Special thanks to DragonRider1842, Billcipher4, & Constellation temptation !**

**Thank you so much beautiful souls *Pinches those cute souls***

**This is for you…**

**I DON'T GET TO OWN GRAVITY FALLS SADLY WHAT A SHAME**

* * *

><p><strong>ADVENTURE TIME<strong>

**-Pepper-**

"Move two blue squares…" The board of the Candy Land game was a war field, and Mabel had been practically winning all night. We sat on the floor of Mabel and Dipper's room. Dipper was on his bed trying to read a book assigned to his summer reading list, while me and Mabel talked about girl crap on her side of the room. We were surrounded by Hershey Kiss and Pixi Stick wrappers, totally jacked on the good stuff. I was having a blast talking to Mabel; she had all these crazy stories about when she and Dipper were young and a few from recent years. I wish I had a friend like Mabel a long time ago…I looked at the board deep in thought about my life before friends. I heard a plop and focused at the part of the board I had been staring at. There was a red drop of blood staining the poor gum drop forest. I quickly covered my right eye. _I thought this only happened when I dreamt!? _I got up, "S'cuse me Mabel I have to go to the bathroom, be back inna sec!" I spun around to the hall and jogged to the bathroom locking the door behind me.

My eye stung like crazy and I could barely concentrate. "Why? Why is this happening now?", I asked my reflection in the mirror, she looked equally as scared and confused as me. Looking closer at my reflection I could see my right eye clearly. It was not green any more; the entire eyeball was black with a hint of gold in the center. It poured blood onto the counter in uncontrollable amounts. How was I not dizy yet from all the blood loss? I started to shake nearly breaking into tears, "I want this to stop…"

**"Why?"**

That voice…I looked back at the mirror, behind me was a floating triangle. I carefully turned around coming face to face with something I thought I had forgotten long ago in my memories. "B-bill?" I stuttered out.

**"Awe, so you do recognize an old friend! You doing well? I missed you! I assumed you had been ignoring those dreams I sent you so I came in person."**

"Dreams? Those nightmares were_ your_ fault? But why, what are you trying to tell me? I thought you…"

**"Let's clean that up," **_In a matter of seconds my eye was completely normal again._**"Sorry about that, it takes a little pain to release from a host." **_He was the one making me bleed?_** "Don't tell me you just pretended I wasn't real. I'm as real as your gift I gave you, and look what you're doing with it! Absolutely nothing! So let's put it to some use okay?"**

" You didn't answer my-GAH!" without my control I was looking for a presence in the house, Stan. Once I sensed him I began to read his thoughts. I sifted through them until I saw something strange. I saw Stan punching the numbers on the vending machine in the store, but that wasn't a code for anything food. The machine slid to the left allowing him to walk down a secret passage.

**"There it is. That's what I'm looking for. Now if you'd be a doll and get us down there, Dipper is getting antsy waiting to get his book back and that's where you'll find it."**

His eye stared back at me like it was looking into my soul, no farther, like it was looking at my very existence. I looked down a t the floor; I had to calm down… just breath. "Okay so what if Dipper's book is down there," I snapped back, "What else is down there, I know it's bigger than a just a book!" And what was all that about me being _his host_? I wiped my head up to say something else but he was gone. Shit. Was I hallucinating? No, it was so real…too real. I got myself together and headed back to the room, I had been gone for a while. Mabel was still cleaning up the game and Dip was reading, I guess they didn't notice my absence. "UGGHHH-sigh…" Dipper grunted from his bed in an annoyed way. "Where is Stan with my book? It's nearly twelve!" Should I mention what I saw in the bathroom…? "Dipper I'm sure you can survive a night without it." Mabel rolled her eyes and mocked Dipper's panicked expression. "It's not like I can't go on without it, it's just, and Stan seemed weird when he took it. I don't trust him with the book." I knew I shouldn't say it. "I know where Stan has it." He looked a t me with hope and Mabel raised a brow. "Really? Where is he keeping it?" I made up a story about how I saw him at the vending machine and how I saw it become a secret passage, I'm a good liar when I need to be. "Sweet! He should be asleep by now anyway so let's just go down there and get it." Dipper hoped off his bed and grabbed his hat. Mabel got up to change into a warmer sweater throwing it on over her night gown. "I guess it's adventure time!" she giggled and found her pink one with a shooting star on it. I put on my cat eared head band and a red plaid flannel to cover up my black night down and sipped on my black tights. We quietly crept into the store and I punched in the code from my vision, the machined swung open. "Well shit…" I heard Dipper whisper behind me. We walked carefully through the hall of dimly lit machinery. There was a more complicated lock at the next door, a hand scanner and code. I put my hand on the scanner and thought of Stan, it recognized me as Stan. Cool, scary but still cool. I punched in a bunch of runes and the door opened. There on a desk was Dipper's book. But I as soon as I saw the blue light coming form the next room I went blank.

* * *

><p><strong>-Dipper-<strong>

"You were right!" I ran over to a dusty looking desk and picked up my book 3. "Thanks Pepp-"I turned around to thank Pep, but she was walking slowly into another room glowing blue. I followed her to a room with a triangular blue light. "What is this?" I looked around in wonder and dread.

**"Nothing that concerns you Pine Tree…"**

That voice came from Pepper but it wasn't her tone of voice. And why did she call me…wait. "Pepper are you..Okay?" I got closer to her; she was standing a bit too close to the blue triangle thing.

**"Stay back Pine Tree me and your girlfriend are going on a little field trip and your parents didn't sign your permission slip. That goes for you too Shooting Star."**

Pepper replied and turned around to acknowledge Mabel, that's when I saw her right eye. It was black and bleeding steams down her cheek.

**"Do you know how hard it is to fester inside a child and gain enough power to manifest by yourself? I hated it when people could summon me by their own will and not my own. I needed a body, so when she came crawling into the forest one day asking for anyone to come to aid, I took that as a summon and took my chance. Planting a piece of me inside her and letting it get stronger until I could reattach myself to it was the best plan I ever made."**

Pepper put one foot in the triangle. It disappeared into the blue light. "BILL!" Pepper cracked a funny smile. That bastard, "Get out of her NOW!"

**"Fine I didn't ****_need_**** the body anyway; she was just my ride here."**

Pepper started to scream as gold light shot out of here right eye. The light was obviously Bill, he shaped himself into his usual appearance, bow tie and hat, and gave a wave.

**"See ya Pine Tree. This Gravity Falls has always given me problems when it comes to control and power. So why not start a new game on a different level? I suggest you don't follow me. You might not like what you see."**

He dove into the light and was gone. "Pepper! Hey are you okay?" I grabbed her by her shoulders to try and get her away from that portal, but she was stuck. "Pepper your foot!" Mabel saw it too. "It's not coming back guys, and I don't think I can move from here without cutting off a limb." She looked into the portal with a pissed expression. "I have to stop him; it's my fault he got so strong and vulgar, and besides I already have one foot in, no turning back now." She leaned forward but I grabbed her wrist. "We know him just as much as you do, and I'm not gonna let you go in alone." I moved my hand from her wrist to her hand and held tight. "ME TOO!" Mabel grabbed her other hand. We all nodded and fell forward into the bright blue glow. It was like free falling without parachutes and tons of screaming. "AH I CAN"T HOLD ON!" Mabel's hand was covered by her sweater so she was slipping away from us. We tried to reach her but she took off ahead. Before we could try and catch up my face felt like I ran into a wall. Opening my eyes I could see we weren't in the portal stream anymore, and I was lying on the ground. Pepper was next to me and she looked like she was okay, her eye seemed to be fine again. I gazed a few feet ahead of us. "Is that the Tent of Telepathy?" Pep pointed to what I was focusing on. "I think so…but does that mean that the thing we jump through is some kind of transporter? Then Mabel can't be too far away!" We got up; I noticed we were still holding hands. Afraid she might let go I just acted cool. I hold hands all the time. I'm a pro.

"If Mabel got here before us maybe she went to the Tent? It is the closet land mark around." I agreed and we approached Gideon's tent, it looked like there was a show tonight. "Huh…That's odd." Pepper was reading the sign before the entrance to the tent. I looked at it closely, my eyes went wide and stomach sick.

**Welcome to the Tent of Telepathy**

**Tonight's show will be starring Dipper and Mabel Gleeful **

**With their newest assistant Pepper Corduroy**

**Watch as the Telepathy Twins stun you with their magic and knowledge!**

"Where the fuck are we?" I asked as I looked inside the tent. The crowd was thick, sitting in the back was a good place to hide. "Dude I have to see this." Pepper led the way to two empty seats, we sat down just in time for the show to begin.

A short girl with long black hair and bangs that covered her eyes came on stage. She wore a very short black mini skirt, no tights, turquoise pumps, a white sleeveless blouse, and a star shaped bow tie. She looked very nervous, like she was having a heart attack. "Good E-evening folks and t-thank you for coming." She gave a small bashful wave. "My name is Pepper and I'd like to introduce to you the Telepathy Twins." I gave a double take between her and Pepper. No way had they looked alike, it couldn't be the same person. That is until I saw who came on stage next. A girl with over done curls in a black uni tard with black tight and pumps similar to the other girl's, she had to much make on, smiling the fakest smile, and she wore a turquoise head band with a peculiar gem on it. Then a boy walked on wearing a turquoise cowboy get up with a bolo tie akin to the girl's head band, his demeanor was suave and he had coy expression, his hair slicked back to show his birth mark. "…No fucking way…" Pepper muttered under her breath. She looked up at me and moved my hair away from my fore head revealing my embarrassing birthmark. "…The Big Dipper…So he is you…" She looked like she had an epiphany and took off her cat eared head band letting her bangs fall on her face. Pepper and the girl on stage could be identical twins.

* * *

><p><strong>-Somewhere with Mabel-<strong>

"I'm Mabel, have you seen my brother we got separated! He's with our friend pepper. You look awefully familiar do I know you?"

Pacifica was having a hard time trying to find out why in the world Mabel Gleeful was at her door talking to her like they were long lost chums.

Gideon calls from the other room, "Pacifica who's a t the door!?"

Mabel tilts her head, "Pacifica? OMYGOSH! What did you do to your hair its fantastic! No wonder I didn't recognize you!"

Pacifica is starting to freak out a tiny bit, "Gideeeeoooon, can you come her a sec? There's some one at the door. I think she needs help."

Pacifica eyes never left the smiling happy face of Mabel, it was too happy, no the usual sadistic happy. Gideon came to the door tired, it was late-ish probably 10:30 and he wondered who would be wandering around this time of night. But when he got to the door he joined Pacifica it and awkward silence of fear and confusion. He elbowed Pacifica and whispered, "Why the hell is Mabel here? What does she want?" Mabel only giggled. "that's just the thing, she says she's lost and that her brother and Pepper are missing. I think somethings wrong, i mean just look at what she's wearing! Is this a new way of making fun of the way i dress?" Pacifica was referring to the sweater and pink head band the girl was sporting. "Heys guys, you whisper super loud. Is Grunkle Stan home?" Mabel walked past the two and look around the shack. "Yeah something's definately off." Gideon glanced at the book he kept in his jacket, "Maybe something we've never seen before..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DID YOU LIKE?**

**MORE PLOT TWISTING**

**SHOULD I TWIST MORE**


	4. Do I Know You?

**A/N: Sup bros just want to direct your attention to my deviantart never2late2smile . / account.**

**I have dusted it off for this fic to dump all my concept sketchs and future chapter ideas.**

**Please take a look and shoot me a comment on how they look~**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MILD GORE STUFF AND THING**

**SADLY I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY SHAMIVITY FALLS**

* * *

><p><strong>-At the ?Mystery Shack?-<strong>

**-Pacifica-**

My name is Pacifica Northwest and I totally love the 90's. I love hunting down a rad retro jacket at the thrift store, wearing leg warmers with my neat trainers, and tying up my blonde hair in colorful scrunchies! Though for a while, hell it still happens, I got belittled by_ Mabel Gleeful_. She's a cold hearted self centered bitch who makes my life a living hell! It's not like I did anything to her, if we weren't fighting all the time I might try to be her friend…But she's just evil. So even when I know all that why am I allowing her to come inside the Shack like some kind of guest? This must be some kind of kind of prank or joke because she's wear this big pink sweater over a purple night gown. Gideon is pretty freaked out too; we have been standing here for a good 5 minutes watching "Mabel" waltz around the store. She spins around to face us with a big happy smile on. Sweet baby Jesus, that smile is spine chilling. "So where is Grunkle Stan? And why are you wearing Dipper's hat, Gideon?" Mabel skipped over to Gideon and examined his pine tree hat. "Um, Mabel, I gave that to Gideon when he moved here. As a welcome present…" You think she would remember teasing him about it. "But Dip has a hat just like it! Oh well you guys'll match! Why are you even in the Shack Gideon? Are you here for Stan cause I can't seem to find him, you'll have to come by another time." She acted like she owned the place, wait! "Mabel, are you asking about Stanford Pines? My boss and Gideon's great uncle?" Gideon muttered grunkle under his breath and giggled a bit. I looked at him questionably. "Great + Uncle = Grunkle." He explained and Mabel nodded. "Yeah Stan, but he's not your grunkle he's mine and Dipper's. If I was related to you then the crush thing you have on me would be so much more wrong than it already is." Gideon looked taken back. "I don't have a crush on you, never did you fucking stalker! Now I've had just about enough of this wacky ass act! Where's your brother? He's probably taping this." Gideon looked out the door and around the shop for Dipper, I rolled my eyes. "And another thing," Mabel started talking again, seriously in character, "What happened to your funny little country bumpkin voice?" Gideon looked back at Mabel and narrowed his eyes in utter confusion. "What? No you're the one with the accent! Speaking of which can you switch back to it? I'd rather here that than your sad excuse for a Pacifica impression."

Mabel looked like she was about to cry. "W-well I t-think your voice i-is stupid TOO!" She shouts at him and ran up stairs to our room. I ran up after her shouting, "Stay outta my room!" When I opened the door Mabel looked both scared and confused. "W-where am I!?" she screamed dramatically looking off into the distance. She stayed paused for dramatic effect. Who is this and what has she done with Mabel Gleeful?

* * *

><p><strong>-Gideon-<strong>

Nope. That's it I've had enough of these shanagans. I stomped of out the shack headed for the Tent of Telepathy to find Dipper to take his crazy sister home. It didn't take me long to get there, from the cheering it sounded like they had a show tonight. I got it just in time to him walk off stage. I sat in the back and waited for the crowd to disperse so I could talk to him. Everyone had gone expect to kids sitting in the seats behind me. They were whispering so I couldn't hear what they were saying. I was going to go back stage when the girl said my name. "Gideon…?" I turned around and looked at her, I didn't know her or recognize her, how did she know my name. "Uh, Yes? Can I help you?" I asked her, she shook her head no and looked at the boy who was covering his face with his hat, that hat looked like a lot like mine…He elbowed her and she gave him a 'sorry' look. "I don't want to be rude but I really had to talk to Dipper Gleeful before he leaves for home. His sister is making a fool of herself at my uncle's Shack." I got up and started to walk away. I heard the boy whisper/shout '_GLEEFUL?'_. These guys must be new here. I ignored them and walked into the curtain laced entrance of the dressing room. Sitting in a blue velvet chair was Mabel Gleeful, in full costume. WHAT. But she's at my house right now! Pepper was brushing her over done hair. "Remember 100 stokes exactly…" Mabel instructed before looking up at me, her expression changed from hard to sparkly eyed. "Hi Mabel…uh…what are you doing here…?" I asked completely confused. She opened her mouth to answer but her brother cut in. "We were doing our show, boy, question is what are_ you_ doing _here_?" He adjusted his bolo tie and narrowed his eyes at me. "Well if Mabel is here then whose her look alike at the shack? Please don't tell me you found out how to clone yourselves…" I don't think I could handle anymore than the two of them. Dipper raised a brow obviously he didn't know what I was talking about. "I don't have the slightest idea, your sure it was Mabel? Positive?" He looked at me seriously now, and took a few steps toward me so that he could intimidate me with his height. "Y-yeah…positive." _I think I should leave._ "That would be wise."_ Dipper stay out of my thoughts_. "I will once you leave." I rolled my eyes and left through the front. Before I made it to the entrance I noticed the two new kids were still sitting in the audience. "If you want an autograph their back stage, though it might not be a good time to bother them." I shouted at them and they looked at me, the girl pulled up they boy and dragged him over to me. "We're not looking for autographs (that would be hysterical), we were waiting for you." Huh. "Me? Why?" She nudged the boy, he got the message I guess because he asked, "Can you take us to the Mystery Shack?" His voice sound familiar. "Are you guys tourists?" The girl nodded. "Something like that." She smiled sweetly. "Sure that's where I'm headed anyway. I have a problem to solve." The boy looked up a little. "Is it about that Mabel girl?" "Yeah apparently she was on stage the whole time tonight and the twins don't know anything about it. So there's a girl who says she Mabel roaming about the Shack and Pacifica-OH SHIT PACIFICA! I LEFT THEN ALONE!" I turned to sprint to the shack the two new kids on my heels.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Dressing Room<strong>

**-Dipper Gleeful-**

Another Mabel…I sat in the blue velvet chair next to Mabel as Pepper brushed her hair. What was that boy talking about? Is there a dopple ganger of Mabel walking around Gravity Falls? Hell anything is possible here, and that would explain the weird feeling I got from a few people in the crowd today. I could have sworn I saw my face in the audience. My amulet started to glow an ominous green, Something is happening. I took out my book 2 and flipped through the pages looking for anything about clones or dopple gangers. "97, 98, 99, 100. I-is that alright M-mabel?" Pepper shakily asked my sister. Mabel looked at herself in the mirror and scowled. "Really? You think this is okay? Look at me? I'M A MESS!" She stood up and jerked the brush from Pepper's hand. "If you want something done right I guess you have to do it yourself." She spat in Pepper's face before stomping off to the other mirror and pulling a privacy curtain aside to block our view from her. Pepper was frozen where she stood. I paused my research and closed my book putting it back in my locked drawer.

I Turned around and saw she was spacing out in fear again. I walked up to her placing a hand on her shoulder and leaned down since she was much shorter than me. "You can go home for the day, I think we've got all the props put away." She flinched, so I pulled away to her face turning red. "Y-yes s-sir." She nervously whispered as she picked up her bag to leave. As she was walking to the exit I went to open the door for her. "Try to ignore Mabel, her words are nothing but air." I told her on her way out. She visibly perked up and jogged out to the side walk. I shut and locked the exit. That girl needs to relax. When she's uneasy it makes me uneasy.

I'll pay the Pines a visit tomorrow to see how their pest problem is going. For now I think I'll go home…

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Shack<strong>

**-Pacifica-**

It's been awhile since Gideon left but I don't care when he gets back! After Mabel's dramatic outburst she began to get scared and started crying. I have never in my entire life seen this girl cry. Ever. So naturally I didn't know what to do. I just stood there in shock. I had to do something I mean she's really going at it, tears runny nose, the works. I grabbed a tissue box off my dresser. And knelt down in front of her. I reached out in hesitation in case this was a trap. Instead she looked up at me with big sad scared eyes and said, "I d-don't c-care w-w-why your b-being so n-nice," She glompped me and continued to cry into my shoulder. "I'm j-just happy s-someone I k-know is here! I'm s-so confused a-and I-I d-don't know w-where I am b-but t-this is not h-home and D-dip and P-pep are gone a-and-"She continued to cry until her tears turned into soft sobs and sniffles. Once she was quieter I took her down stairs for a girl's weapon against sadness…ICE CREAM. Once you got sugar in her she got a lot happier. We talked for a bit, basic small talk. Until she asked me what my fav band was and I said Several Times and she gasped and we talked for who knows how long about all the things we had in common. We were just into the topic of animals when I heard the front door close. Me and Mabel ran to the store front to greet him. "Gideon!? You back? You'll never believe how much me and Mabel 2 have in com-" I stopped because I noticed he brought back two guests with him. "DIPPER! PEPPER! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!" Mabel ran over to the boy and tackled him to the ground…wait…Dipper?...Pepper?

The boy's hat flew off his head as he fell to the floor. I looked at Gideon, he looked pale. The boy on the ground looked like Dipper Gleeful, and the girl I just got to know looked like Mabel Gleeful, but she acted like a whole new person. Pepper helped Dipper up only to get tackled herself by Mabel. Pepper's head band was knocked off and her bangs fell down on her face. She looked just like Pepper Corduroy! But she didn't dress as revealing. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" Gideon shouted, he made us a ll flinch and look at him. He was taking deep breaths trying to calm his self. "My name is Dipper Pines, this is my sister Mabel and our friend Pepper Corduroy. I think, and this is only a theory, but I think we may have gone through a worm hole and ended up in an alternate universe." Dipper explained, but I was confused. "If you're from an alternate universe prove it!" Gideon shouted. "Gideon how are they supposed to do that?" I tried to reason with him. "I do not trust any of them unless I can make sure this isn't some game the twins are playing!" Gideon shouted back. He looked at them for answer. Dipper put a hand in his jacket and pulled out…a book. Me and Gideon looked at it in shock. Gideon reached in his jacket and pulled out his book. They both had the number 3 on the cover and had the same, exact, handwriting, down to the ink smears. "…Okay… I believe you. But what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bill<strong>

** T**

** Y**

**A/N: Sorry if this was to short**

**How are you like'n it**

**Next chap will be more about Bill and the evil twins-!**

**See you next time!**


	5. UPDATE

Hey Guys~! Go news I have a plot down for what is gonna go down here its gonna be fucking great, just wanted to see how many people are still up for me to continue this story? I will be posting a new Chapter hopefully Sunday.

So be prepared.


	6. Fingers Crossed

**A/N: Hey was sup guys and gals and goats.**

**I am really happy to see that some people actually ****_wanted_**** me to continue.**

**I apologize for the long hiatus, collage has done a number on me, and finally have a job, so i have the mullah to spend on friends and thousands of movie tickets (Big Hero Six). **

**I will hopefully be updating weekly or twice a week. But either ay you can expect an ending to this. **

**So god help me when I say, "Enjoy Chapter Six."**

**At The Shack**

**-Gideon-**

"…Okay…I believe you but, what are you doing here?" I had to ask, I mean It's the dead horse in the room. The nicer version of Dipper stepped forward, "Our Stan back in our universe has this secret portal in the basement of the shack and we got here because of an evil entity named…Bill." He looked angry when he said the name Bill. Where have I heard that before? That name is so familiar. "He's here now to wreak some kinda havoc-mo-mavic and we need to stop him!" Shouted the really nice version of Mabel. "Have you seen him or anything strange?" Pepper chimed in, "He's a yellow triangle pyramid thing and wears a black bow tie and top hat." Okay now where the fuck have I seen this before? I started to zone out while I thought about it; I instinctively pulled out my book from my jacket and flipped a few pages until… "YEAH! HIM!" I said out loud to no one in particular, it startled the others and they gathered round me to look at he book. "Yeah, that's him, but…" Dipper stared at the picture of the sad triangle. "Why does he look so different?" Dipper pulled out his own book and turned to the page with the same watermarks and ink blotches, but the picture was totally different. "You guys even have a different Bill…" Pepper said in a thinking way. I zoned back into the book trying to decipher this.

**-Pacifica-**

Everyone had their thinking faces on and it was getting way too serious up in here so I broke the ice. "It's getting really late. And since you guys obviously have no place to stay your gonna stay here, kay?" I told Pepper, Dipper, and Mabel who looked so excited, "SLEEPOVER!" She sung and grabbed Pepper and me into a group hug. "We have so much to catch up on lets talk all night!" Pepper gave a giggle and we ran up stairs to my side of the bedroom to set up sleeping arrangements. Pepper would sleep on the floor by my bed and Mabel would sleep on the floor at the foot of my bed. We were sitting in a braid train in height order. Me, Mabel, and then Pepper. "So gossip with me Pacifica, what is the other me like here?" Mabel asked as she carefully wove my hair. I didn't know what to say at first, I didn't want to hurt this Mabel's feelings. Or worse, scare her. "Fair warning, it's not good in any way. Okay?" She hummed an 'uh huh'. "Okay, well, Mabel Gleeful is the most rich and popular girl here in Gravity Falls, she has a few "friends" who do her biding. Grenda, this huge and muscular girl who will beat up anyone who Mabel wants, is a not a girl I would willingly sit next to. And Candy is this really smart Korean girl who goes shopping with Mabel on the weekends. She could have some really embarrassing picture of you ready to black mail you with at the touch of a finger. Truth is Mabel doesn't need them to be any more threatening than she already is. Mabel has this physic power; she can lift people and things or make you move with out control. She can do what ever she wants. It's terrifying…On stage she's the image of sweetness and perfection, but on the street she is a cold hearted bitch. B-but not you Mabel, you and Mabel are beyond different!" I didn't want her to be mad; I think I've really made a good friend. "Oh it's fine, I'm not offended or anything! She sounds awful, I gotta see her in person, but I don't know f that's a good idea." I nodded relieved. "…what about Pepper?" Mabel asked. "Oh, yeah, I saw my other me on stage with the twins when me and Dipper first got here." Pepper added, and now I was worried. What if Dipper saw them? "Yeah she was on stage and really nervous, and the twins had this weird creepy vibe." I felt a little awkward. "Well, Pepper Corduroy is not really mean, a lot of people feel bad for her. She had to get a job even though her parents are well off. And couldn't get work anywhere, so she eventually asked the Mystery Shack, but Stan couldn't hire her because Gideon and me were working, so he couldn't afford her. I felt bad, and then felt even worse when I heard she was offered a job as the assistant to the Gleeful Twins. She sets up the stage and they use her as a prop. They put her in a box and stick swords into it. They lift her into the air, and read her mind to the crowds. It's completely abusive but now she can't leave, Mabel won't let her. She's like her servant, brushing her hair and holding her things when she shops. But, and I'm probably wrong, but Dipper is different to her." "Whatcha mean?" Mabel asked now all ears. "He opens doors for her and makes sure she doesn't hold to many of Mabel's things so she doesn't trip. She's like the only person he's "nice" to. I mean doesn't say much and is mostly really serious and quiet so it's hard to tell if he's just being a gentleman or if he's doing it just for her. But boy you can see how mad it makes Mabel, it's probably why she makes life Hell for Pepper."

**Down Stairs in the Kitchen**

**-Dipper-**

"So, we are really a like, huh?" I sighed, this was so fucking weird. I hate this Gideon back home. But this one is so much like me; it's like having a little brother. He's so interested to here what I have learned back home about the book and we have been talking non-stop now for a few hours since the girl left to go up stairs. It's really surreal to talk to someone so different from how you usually see them. I was wondering… "It must be weird to talk to me like this, huh? I get this feeling the Dipper here is not like me in the least." Gideon gave me a look, something like scared and mad. "Nothing against you cuz you're not him, but Dipper's a dick." He looked at me real serious. "He has this weird power to read minds, it happens when your vulnerable like nervous or scared. Your mind becomes vulnerable to his control. He's read my mind to many times and I rarely talk to him because of it." So the Dipper he is a dick mind reader, don't know what that makes me. A nice…normal person? "And another thing…" Gideon started to say something. "Um, that Pepper girl, are you guys friends?" I raised an eyebrow. "I guess so, she moved back to Gravity Falls this summer and got a job working a the Shack so we've seen her a lot. We're pretty good friends. Yeah really good pretty friends" Smooth man, totally nailed that. "So you're relatively close? What do you like her or something?" Gideon looked like he was going to laugh, I did sound like a mumbling idiot after all. "I may have this crush sorta on her maybe." I squeezed my temple with my finger and thumb; I'm such a dork. "Good for you, dude. Gideon punched my arm, still laughing and half serious. His laughing faded out and he resumed a serious expression, staring at the floor. "I was just asking because the Dipper here is obviously into Pepper. The other Pepper not your Pepper. It's weird because he's such a dick and this serious guy so seeing him be nice to anyone is a shocker. I saw him one day when He, Mabel and her friends were out in town. Pepper was carrying everyone's stuff. She's this really nice girl, but really quiet and shy like doesn't talk to anyone shy. Anyway she was carrying a ton of crap, if I had the guts I would have helped her. She couldn't see where she was going and almost tripped. But not before Dipper grabbed her by the waist and steadied her. He could have let her fall, it would have made Mabel's day. But no one noticed and they went on walking like nothing happened. I watched them for a bit and Dipper was right on Pepper's heals keeping an eye on her. He totally likes her, it's probably the only redeeming character he has." Wow, I wonder what the Pepper from here is like, it would be interesting to run into her. "Don't let what I said sway you though, he's violent, like blood-thirsty. And he won't let anyone get in his way. Be careful he doesn't see you who knows what he would do." It was like having two Gideons instead of one, I wonder if that was making up for the lack of Bill.

\/\/\/\Speaking of Me/\/\/\/

**At The Lovely Gleeful Manor**

**10:00am**

**-Dipper Gleeful-**

Today I'm going to pay a little visit to the Mystery Shack to check up on the strange comment that boy made about there being two Mabels. I was staring at my reflection as I fixed my bolo tie; it was to early for Mabel to be awake so I didn't have to bother her with this. I threw on my black suit jacket over my white button up and left the house. I was a mere walking distance from the shack when a voice caught my attention. It called my name from the woods to the right of the path. I slowly walked toward the oddly darken wood.

**"Hey there kiddo, I got a seriously good proposition for you…"**

**The Shack**

**10:00am**

**-Dipper-**

When Gideon and me decided to go to bed we found the girls asleep with braided hair. I quietly set up a place on the floor next to Gideon's bed. And passed the fuck out. I was so tired last night when I woke up to a bundle of Vanilla scented hair and a warm feeling on my chest a was a little more than startled. It took me a minute to recognized the braided mess belonged to Pepper and that I had rolled over and had slung my arm over her, thus cuddling. How do I get out of this with out waking her? I tried to slowly lift my arm; she moved slightly but didn't wake. I rolled over that we were back to back. Whew, dodged an awkward bullet. Maybe I should be more forward with my approach to this. Act more like other Dipper, wait stop no, bad. I looked around the room and noticed the Gideon and Pacifica were both gone, they were probably working. I got up and quietly came down stairs. I made in the last step when there was a knock at the front door. I wasn't even thinking when I opened it, I forgot this wasn't my house. So when I opened the door to see Dipper gleeful just as wide-eyed in confusion in me I knew I made a idiot move. _Fuck. _"Watch your language, boy…" Dipper narrowed his eyes at me. "Whelp, uh-" SLAM! I shut the door quickly and ran to the gift shop. I was terrified couldn't stand a single second of staring at that guy, he was just so, so intimidating. I was panting a little when I got to the gift shop. Gideon gave me a look of concern. "Dude what's wrong?" I gave tried to put on a brave face. "Uh, there was a knock at the front door and I, um, forgot this wasn't my house and I kinda answered it and, uh-" I could see Dipper coming to the door from the window so I ducked behind the counter. "Dipper what the hell are you do-" The ringing of the shop door opening made Gideon go quiet. "Pines, how is your pest problem?" A southern voice asked. "P-pest problem?" Gideon asked nervously. "The other day you said something about my dear sister bothering you at your shop," I heard a creak his healed boots were walking across the floor. ", Yet she could not have been here due to her performance last night. Care to tell me what you think you saw?" Gideon was at a loss for words and I couldn't help him. "As i-it turned out it was just some crazy girl who was lost I mistook her for Mabel, they looked so similar, but Pacifica made her leave the Shack and I haven't seen her since last night." Damn Gideon's a good liar when he needs to be. "Right. So it was just your imagination. And there is no one here suspicious at all?" I heard the voice ask in a calmer tone, was he really buying this? "Yep, no one's here besides me and Pacifica. Is that all you came for Dipper?" I heard no response except the sound of his healed boots making there way to the door. "That'll be all for today Pines, I will be seeing you." And then the door rang signaling his leave. When it closed shut I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Dude! What the hell?" Gideon looked at me under the counter. "He saw me, he read my mind, and he knows I swear, he fucking saw me. Why didn't he say he saw me?" I tried to get my words out to Gideon. "Wait are you sure he recognized you? It sounded to me like he had no clue you were here." I thought a moment. "Maybe he's just luring us into a false sense of security and when we think we're safe he'll strike." What was I saying? "Dude what are you saying?" Maybe I over reacted, maybe he thought I was Gideon, we are wearing the same hat and I only opened the door like a minute. Yeah I'm just over reacting.

**Back Outside in the Woods**

**-Dipper Gleeful-**

**"Just keep luring them into a false sense of security. I need them out of the picture while I look for him."**

"And once you find this other Bill what is it that you're planning on doing here?" I asked this annoying triangle. He had told me that Gideon was harboring a few secret guests I would be interested in. I think I met one at the door and when I tested Gideon to see if he knew of anyone else in the Shack he lied, and said no. I also felt another presence in the room that wasn't Pacifica. This triangle was right, I am interested, but I was unsure of why he wanted me to look for Bill, the pathetic excuse of a demon entity.

**"If you help me you life is going to change for the better, Kiddo. Think about it, power, fame, power."**

He stuck a black hand out to me and I looked at it suspiciously. But shook it while I had my fingers crossed behind my back. I wasn't going to let this floating shape tell me what my future held. If things were going to go bad god help this thing because I will resort to murder if I need to.

**A/N: Didja like it? Pop me a comment. I missed you guys.**


	7. Trade You

**A/N: Hey guys I couldn't leave you with such a short update so here you go!**

**I had a so much fun writing this chapter.**

**I don't own Gravity Falls but can I please have Dipper. Please Santa?**

**Evening Tea at Gleeful Manor**

**-Mabel Gleeful-**

"Another set of twins…how peculiar." I said before a long sip of earl grey with two sugars. Dipper had just told me of his morning at the Mystery Shack and I didn't like it. From the way he described it these other twins were supposed to be our opposites. Disgusting. "And that thing in the woods," I put my cup down on its saucer, "it was a wish granting demon?" He rolled his eyes. "No, I don't want you talking to him. It's not to be trusted, I'm sure it only wants my help because it thinks we have similar goals. Head my words Mabel: Don't go looking for this Bill." He gave me a stern look. He was trying to read my mind, oh brother. He knows he can't read my mind; I'm on the same level of psychic power as him. "Oh brother of mine I promise, besides he sounds terribly annoying anyway." A lie of course, this wish granting demon sounds positively miraculous and I want in on what ever deal he made with my dear brother. I know exactly want I want to wish for…

"After the show tonight I'm going to do a little digging about the Bill he wants to find. Oh, and tell Pepper to arrive early to set up for the Illusion Act, there are a lot of props and I want it to look perfect before curtain call." And with that he got up to go, leaving his tea cold and untouched, after all the work I put into brewing it. I let out an aggravated sigh. My brother thinks he's being secretive but I know he just wants time to talk to her; she doesn't need to come early. I smiled to myself, instead of moving props I'll have her wash the stage floor and the audience seats, she'll be so exhausted by show time she's bound to screw something up. I took out my phone and sent her the simple command and she replied quickly with a "Yes, Mabel, be there soon." Well I'm bored now. I want to see these…twins. Yes, that's what I'll do, pay my little Gideon a visit and see what he's hiding. I better get him some chocolates while I'm at it.

I had the family driver drop me off at the Pines and exited the car in style. I had on a pink pleated skirt, a black blouse and my pink mary-janes. I looked positively stunning; it would be close to impossible for Gideon to not think of me a anything other than that. I adjusted the box of chocolates in my arms and knocked on the front door. There was a thud and a few footsteps. Then silence. I knocked again and ran a hand through my hair. CREAK. A panting Gideon opened the door rather quickly. "Hello- oh- M-mabel. Hi, what are you doing here?" He gave a cute little smiled and leaned against the doorframe. "OH DARLIN~!" I dropped the chocolates and gave him a snuggle. "When you smile at my it makes my little heart sing~" He was saying something but I couldn't hear him clearly so I pulled away. "What's that hun? You're inviting me in? How gentlemanly!" I waltzed inside and looked around. I could smell food from the kitchen and saw four plates on the table. On the plates were pancakes all in various stages of being eaten. "Did Stanly make you and Pacifica some breakfast…how…quaint." I turned to him for an answer and saw him tense up. Gotcha. "Y-yeah, you actually just missed him, he went out for, uh, milk. And um, won't be back for a bit, yeah…" He laughed nervously and played with the brim of his hat. Adorable little liar.

"Oh, is that so? Then wouldn't mind if I hung around a bit to catch up with you my dear?" I slowly walked up to him. "My brother told me a juicy bit of gossip and I'm _dying_ to know if it's true. Care to enlighten me?"

**Minutes Before Mabel Knocks**

**-Pepper-**

"And I was hiding under the counter the whole time and he fucking bought it!" Dipper and Gideon had been retelling how they out smarted Dipper Gleeful all morning. Mabel looked enchanted, I was too it was pretty thrilling. The way Dipper described his Gleeful opposite was funny, apparently he slammed the front door in his face. Man I wish I was awake when this happened. Pacifica dumped another couple pancakes on my plate. "I think I'm full." I said and watched as Mabel took all the pancakes on my plate and put them on hers. Dipper and Pacifica laughed as she gobbled the remainder of the pancakes in two bites. I excused my self from the table to use the bathroom. "Oh Pep, here Mabel's borrowing my trainers and a skirt, so I put an out fit together for you. Oh and sorry bout the shoes their the only other pair I have." She handed me some folded clothes and brown winter boots. I almost forgot I was only wearing a nightgown and tights. I jogged to the bathroom and quickly washed my face and changed. Pacifica had given me a navy blue knit sweater and a pair of white shorts. I put my black tights on too and laced up the brown winter boots. I feeling a lot more like a normal person I was just opening the bathroom door when there was a loud rumble of an engine and a car door slamming shut.

Gideon got up to look out of the window to see who it was. "Lemme see who it-SHIT!" He took a double take from the window to the kitchen. "Guys, its MABEL, you need to sneak out the back. She's either here for me or doing some of her brother's bidding, neither are good so you need to hide out back." He ran to the back door and pointed to the woods. Just stay out there until I say its clear." Dipper and Mabel ran out first and got a head start. When I reached the kitchen I didn't know which way to run to so I just ran for the woods. The kitchen door slammed shut behind me. I didn't stop running until I neared town. Stopping to take a breath I looked around to see where I could hide until it was safe to go back. I was a few blocks from the café, but the empty tent of telepathy was closer and it was probably better if no one in town saw me. I took a careful stride as I entered the tent. It was dim but not dark. And smelled like it had just been cleaned. I walked further till I met with the stage. It was still wet from whom ever just mopped. CLUNK SPLUSH. I let out a little yelp and spun in the direction of the loud noise. Stage left was soaked and a bucket rolled across to stage right. A mop was lying in the puddle; the person who had dropped it was backing away into the curtain. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry!" I tried to apologized, I must have scared this person. "I didn't know anyone else was in here. I'm so sorry, here…" I climbed up on stage and picked up the bucket, it smelled like lemons. I carefully avoided the puddle and handed the bucket to the person behind the stage curtain. They didn't move. "Um, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to make you drop this, I'll help you clean up this water if you like? Um…" I held the bucket out waiting for them to take it. Eventually the person stepped out from the curtain to hesitantly take to bucket.

I almost dropped the bucket myself when I saw who it was. "P-pepper, I mean, uh, sorry, uh, um I should-" What was I supposed to do? She looked at me with a terrified expression. She opened her mouth and shut it then took a deep breath and asked, "Who…are you? Did Mabel send you?" What? "No, Mabel didn't send me, no um. Listen I was just passing by and this place was empty so I-" This crock of bullshit coming from my mouth was surely leaving one hell of an impression on her. "But, who are you?" This time she managed to sound a little more demanding but that quickly vanished and she went back to cowering holding the bucket protectively in her arms. I made decision I would probably regret later but fuck it. "I'm Pepper Corduroy. I'm you from a different dimension." She looked at me with disbelief, and put the bucket down on the stage. When she made eye contact with me again she had a worried look on her face, like she was concentrating on something. I felt an itch in my brain. "You're telling the truth?" She said almost out of breath. "Wait, did you just read my mind? So you can do that here?" I didn't know what the difference between her and me was yet, but I guess she's not as good at mind reading if it makes her tired. "I can tell if people are lying or not. I'm no mind reader, that's Dipper's talent. If you are me from another plain of existence then why have you come here?" I looked over this girl's aura, she seems harmless and good hearted. I think I trust her. "Back in my world there was a demon who tricked me into being his friend in order to come her, I'm trying to find him to stop what ever evil plan he's scheming. Have you seen him? Yellow triangle," I draw the shape of bill in the air with my finger ", little bow tie and top hat?". She look surprised, "How do you know about Billy?" She asked honestly confused. "Billy? The triangle I'm looking for goes by Bill." She shook her head no. "I don't know about Bill, but Billy is blue and he would never scheme any evil plans." She looked around quickly and looked at the watch on her wrist. "We have time before the show starts, I'll ask Billy if he knows about the Bill your looking. Billy knows lots of things." I she picked up the mop and tried to mop up the rest up the spilled water. Gosh this girl is so…innocent. She's got this pure presence, it's really soothing, but she's in a constant state of panic, unlike my constant state of calm. Poor girl. She finished her mopping and took my wrist, dragging me to the dressing room. "Billy? Billy it's okay to come out. I have a question." She asked to the air. I stared at the empty room, nothing happened. "Billy she's a friend, she won't hurt you, promise."

A blue light twinged in mid air and there was a faint glow as a familiar shape morphed through the light. The light faded but there was still a dim blue glow around Billy. As I had guess he looked a lot like Bill, only…sadder. His eye darted around the room frightened and he floated over to Pepper. She held him in her arms like a scared child. "Billy what's the matter?" She asked in a hushed voice. I stood closer and leaned in to look at him. "Pepper there is something really wrong, I feel like there's something in town that's out to get me. It's scary…" he said in a shaky voice. So something is out to get him? "Hey there." I said in the same hushed voice. Billy looked at me with a wide eye. "Pepper? Who is she?" Pepper patted his hat, "She's me. Don't worry she's really nice, you can check for your self." He floated out of her arms; I took a step back a he look closely at me. It was like when Bill looked at me, like he was looking at the very fabric of my existence. He gasped and flew back into Pepper's arms. "I saw it! You know him!" He pointed at me. "Who Billy?" Pepper asked again in the hushed voice trying to calm him. "She knows the thing looking for me!" I took a step closer. "You mean Bill. Why is he looking for you?" I asked. "I don't know but he's scary I saw him in the woods talking to Miss Mabel, nothing scarier than a sight like that. Nothing." Pepper looked worried. "What was Mabel doing with him Bill?" He started to shake. "She wanted to make a wish…and he said he would grant it… I disappeared as fast as I could so they wouldn't get me!" She rocked him back and forth. "It's okay Billy your safe now. It's alright." This was so wrong. My relationship with Bill scared me as a child and eventually made me so emotional scared my parents forced me to move. But this is so different. "So you and Billy are friends?" Pepper nodded as she slowly ceased rocking Billy. "I found him crying in the woods one day, he was so alone and scared. I told him I would be his friend and we've been together ever since." I was a little jealous. "So your parents aren't divorced? And you never lived in California?" She shook her head no. "Of coarse not, my parents are madly in love with each other, they would never move from Gravity Falls." I stood there a moment thinking about how unfair this was, Iknow how selfish a thought that is but I was so mad. How come her parents get to be happy? How come mine had to split? How come I got the Bill with the god complex? I took a deep breath to calm down.

"Pepper? Are you backstage?" a boy's voice asked from the stage.

"Oh!" Bill dissolved into thin air. Pepper looked around frantically she didn't know what to do. I saw one of those Japanese wall dividers next to her and pushed her behind it. "Pepper?" I whirled around coming face to face with Dipper Gleeful. "U-uh, hello…Dipper…" Shit, why didn't I hide behind the divider, shit I don't know what to do? He looked at me up and down. "What are you wearing?" I looked down at my self; the other Pepper was wearing short shorts and a crop top. She was showing off way more skin than I normally do. Huh, for a girl who wears stuff like that she's not really all that self-confident. As for me you'd think wouldn't I hide my confidence under layers of clothes. I guess this Dipper was really observant. He took my hand in his and brought it up to his face. He kissed it softly and gave a small smile. "I like the color blue on you…" he softly before letting hand go and making his way to a mirror labeled 'Dipper'. I was at complete loss for words. I. I just. Oh no, I could feel myself getting red. "Pepper…have you seen Mabel? She isn't answering her phone so I assumed she had come early to get her costume together." He looked at me. I felt a jolt of electricity go down my spine. "N-no, I haven't seen her. I just finished mopping." I said quieter than I normally do. Jesus this guy is so suave and charming it's hard to function. "She should be her soon then, I'm going to get the stage set up. You probably get into costume before she shows." And with that he walked out the dressing room.

I felt dizzy. Pepper popped out from behind the divider. "Oh no!" She whisper-yelled, "He thinks you're me! We can't both be here, Mabel is bound to find one of us!" She started to panic. I took her by her shoulders, "Hey I got a plan." She was shaking but look at me with hope. I hope this works too. "Go to the Mystery Shack, find the Dipper from my world, He's harmless. Show him Billy, tell him what happened, and fill him in on the fact Bill is after Billy. He'll protect you, okay. You can trust him. I'll stay here and pretend to be you while you and him save the town and possibly the world okay?" She looked down at the floor a moment gaining some courage to look back up at me and nod yes. Quietly she snuck to the dressing room back door. "Pepper would mind giving me a hand?" Dipper asked from the stage. I pointed at the door and gave her a thumbs-up. "S-sure D-Dipper, coming!" I replied. She quietly made her escape. Okay, now to put plan I'm-so-fucking-screwed into action.

**At the Shack (Mabel Finally Left)**

**-Dipper-**

I know it's only been ten minutes but how far could Pepper have gone? Didn't she hear Gideon say to hide in the forest close to the shack? What if she was in town? Did someone spot her? Where was she! Knock…knock. "Finally!" I sighed in relief, as I made my way over to the front door. "Pepper! Where have you been we were worried and-" Pepper started to shake her head no. "Um, Pep you okay? Hey, did you lose your head band…wait." She look at me out of breathe and worried. "Are you…Dipper? Pepper told me to come straight here…" Oh no.

**Half an Hour Later and a Lot of Explaining**

"HE KISSED HER HAND?" "Dipper what about that fact Bill is looking for Billy?" Pacifica asked in a defeated voice, almost like she's been saying this for the past ten minutes. "FUCKING KISSED IT?" "Forget it we're not getting through to him…" Mabel said pinching the bridge of her nose.

**A/N:**

**Oh Dipper...**

**What did Mabel wish for? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER~!**


	8. Eye for an Eye

**A/N: Here it is, oh my**

**I wanna thank all you guys who have suddenly followed me and started to like my doodles. It makes me really happy.**

**Anyway…I don't own, but wish I did, Gravity Falls.**

7:00 pm

Tent of Telepathy

Pepper Corduroy

I moved the tall thin box to center stage, all the props for the show were ready and in place. Mabel hasn't shown up yet and its 30 minutes before the crowd arrives. I'm really nervous; I have no idea what Pepper does on stage or what her ques are. It must have been written all over my face because "Dipper" approached me. "You look a little more shaken than usual…" He sighed and put a warm hand against my forehead. I tensed up at the soft touch; he kept his hand there for a few more seconds before using it to play with the bangs hanging in my face. "You're a bit warm, are you okay to perform tonight?" He titled his head in a questioning way. "Y-yes, uh, I, I'll be fine…promise…" I was having trouble looking directly at him. I guess I was warm from embarrassment, and the way he was staring at me wasn't helping. I concentrated on the stage floor feeling his fingers weave through my bangs, wanting for him to believe me. My hair slipped away from his hand and he put in into his side pocket. "If you think you'll be all right then maybe you should get into your costume before Mabel gets here…she's late." He said that last part with something like worry in his eyes. But he blinked and the worry was gone.

I excused my self and went back stage to find Pepper's costume. I was so fucking flustered. _He is so gentle and patient._ I found Peppers locker and opened it to find a makeshift magicians assistant looking costume. A black mini skirt, a sleeveless button down blouse, maid or butler wrist cuffs, and a pentagram pendant that severed in place of a bow tie. It was easy to put on no complicated tassels or anything flashy, I kinda liked it, except for the turquoise mary-janes, heals are a little hard for me to walk in. I caught my reflection in Mabel's dressing room mirror. I didn't recognize my self.

7:30pm

Mystery Shack

Dipper Pines

Is that something that girls like? Is it to forward or is he just that smooth? Why did he kiss her hand? Mabel cut into my train of thought, again, "Dipper for the fourteenth FUCKING time could we please focus?" I sighed and chose to think it over later. "Pepper number 2, take it away…" Mabel waved her hand in the direction of Pepper's look-a-like. The girl flinched at the sudden attention and had trouble opening her mouth to speak. Just as she looked like she was going to say something a blue light shown through the back window of the kitchen. It was dim but got bright and bright every second. We sat up and walked slowly over to the window all crowding by it wondering where the light was coming from. In the distance, deep in the forest, a pulsing blue light was moving. "What …is that…?" I asked quietly to know one in particular. "Billy?" I heard a scared voice behind me ask. I turned around to see Pepper #2 looking beyond frightened. "Billy…Billy answer me please…" She whispered to her self, eyes darting around the room aimlessly looking for an invisible entity. "Hey are you okay?" I reached a hand out to her shoulder. She didn't just flinch; she let out a blood-curling scream. I took a step back thinking it was me who had scared her, but upon closer inspection I saw what scared her. There was blood coming out of her eye. It was the left eye, Pepper bled from the right, but she was bleeding from the left. And when I say bleed I mean spurting and spewing down her cheeks. I grabbed a few napkins off the table and held them against her face, trying to pat away the ever-flowing blood. She was starting to breath irregularly. "Shhh, hey Pepper its okay. Take deep breaths okay, I'm right here I won't let anything happen to you just-" I tried to clam her. She grabbed my wrist, the one with the napkins, and looked me dead in the eyes. Her good eye was now blank and white, her left was black.

**"So you followed me eh, Pine Tree? That was a BAD idea…"**

no…

"Bill, what are you doing!" I grabbed Pepper's shoulder with my free hand. I shook her.

**"Relax. I'm just testing the signal, I got a pretty good connection don't "eye" HE-HE-HE GET IT!"**

I whipped my head around to get Mabel's attention but they were looking at the light in a trance, I looked back at Pepper; her face was twisted into a giddy grin. She chuckled and then went limp. She just stopped moving and fell to the ground. I caught her before she hit the floor cradling her head in my arms. "Pepper? Hey Pepper! Pepper are you okay?…say something, anything!" I rocked her gently. The light outside started to fade. I looked at the others they looked they they had just broken from a daydream. Pacifica made eye contact with me first and nearly screamed. That's right, I looked at my self and Pepper and the kitchen floor. It was slippery and red a real mess. I patted Pepper's eye with a clean napkin. Mabel ran off to get a wet rag and some medical supplies. Gideon was nervously flipping through his journal and talking to himself, "Blue light, blue light, blue light, come on there has to be something, come on!" He kept flipping and scanning the pages for answers. Pepper was breathing and that's all that mattered right now, when she comes to we'll ask her what happened, I think she knows. Bill. When I get my hands on that floating triangle I'm gonna- "Dip…per…" I looked at Peppers tired eyes. She was barley awake. "Don't strain your self you lost a lost of blood, you need to rest okay, save your strength we'll talk when you-" She tightened her grip on my wrist. "Billy…..is..." She began to tear up, her clean tears clearing some of the blood from her face, "…he's….gone."

7:00 pm

The Woods

Mabel Gleeful

I stepped over a muddy branch, and over a dead bird. I followed the trail my brother failed to cover up. His own footprints. It was just a little further now, I could feel it. My brother was a fool. Of coarse I'd go looking for the wish-granting demon. I raised my hand to the turquoise gem in my hair. I could feel it heat up at my slight touch. My brother's footprints glowed the ominous green glow. I had followed his footsteps all the way from Gleeful manor. It was the out line of his favorite pair of leather loafers, the brown ones, he loves the classics. They stopped; he stood here in this spot. I look around. I was in a small clearing and on the ground I could se scorch marks in the shape of a triangle. Something happened here. "Hello?" I called out, keeping my feet planted in the same spot where my brother stood. "Mr. Wish Demon!?" Silence greeted my call. "I wish to make a wish!" I paused all the silence to think of a reply. FZZZSST! A blue flame appeared in the air. It hovered for a moment and then set a blaze an invisible form. It took shape quite literally, forming a pyramid then black arms and legs. A bow tie was adjusted and a hat was removed from its "head" as it bowed to address me. A lone eye opened to look into mine.

**"Hello there, Miss Gleeful. Lovely night. Out for a stroll?"**

It knows who I am. "How do you know me?" It floated around looking at the trees and then stared at me so intently I felt my skin crawl.

**"Oh I know lots of things."**

**"LOTS of THINGS."**

"Facinating." I flashed a smile. "Mister…?"

**"Bill. Bill Cipher's the name." **

**"Your brother didn't care much for who I was. Why do you?"**

"Well between you and me my brother isn't the risk taking type." It came a little closer and hovered about a foot from where I stood. It looked interested in what I had to say. "As for me I came here to have a wish granted."

**"A wish huh. I don't know about wishes, but I dabble in the art of deal making."**

He twirled a black cane now not braking eye contact. "Fine. A deal. I've got a proposition for you. Give me what I want and I'll…" I tried to think of something this thing would want.

**"I'll give you powers beyond imagination, if you give me some blood."**

"How much blood are we talking here?" He already knew what I wanted.

**"All I'm asking is for you to prick your finger after I say go and poof your wish is granted."**

I looked at the sky, seemed fair. "Deal." He held out a black hand. It lit up like a match with the same blue flame from before. I reached out and shook it.

**"DEAL."**

I could feel the fire spread through my body, and through my blood, to my brain, it was so hot. I could feel the electricity in my fingertips. Dipper was about to be proven wrong for once and it felt so good. My vision went hazy a moment and then I was calm again. I looked at the hand that shock his, and concentrated. I didn't have to concentrate hard because a loud ZAP and a flash confirmed that my wish had come true.

**"Now, when I saw go prick your finger and drip it on the pentagram summoning circle."**

He spun around to look at the triangular scorch marks and raised a hand. Blue fire burned the ground making odd patterns and symbols in the dirt. A black knife materialized itself into my hand.

**"WOHS FLESROUY YLLIB REHPIC I DNAMMOC UOY!"**

**"NOW."**

Using the black knife I split my thumb and held in over the summoning circle. As soon as the first drop touched the pattern it glowed a furious shade of blue. I gust of wind came from the circle and threw me back against a tree. I looked at my thumb and watched as it healed itself. I smiled.

**"WITH THE BLOOD OF A SINNER I SUMMON THEE!"**

Above the summoning circle a familiar silhouette started to emerge from blue fire. It was like a perfect copy of the yellow triangle only in a light blue. How interesting. The show from the summoning circle did not fade; it gave the forest an eerie feel. The blue pyramid looked absolutely terrified, as terrified as a triangle could look.

"OH NO NO NO NO!"

**"Oh yes, Billy. You've been avoiding my calls. So I thought I'd use a direct line."**

The blue triangle looked like it was confined to the circular prison it was summoned with.

"PLEASE SPARE ME PLEASE BILL PLEASE!"

**"Billy-boy I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to start a new game. My previous save slots were ruined where I came from."**

**"Listen I'm gonna make this quick since I got things to do people to see."**

**"Your gonna make a deal with me and I'm gonna make a deal with you."**

"I DON'T WANT TO MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU."

**"How bout this, I won't hurt Pepper, if we just get along."**

"What do you mean."

**"Now we're getting somewhere. Listen I could kill your lil'friend in no time flat. But I you and I agree to be close then I'll cross her off my hit list."**

**"Deal?"**

"I-I,…"

The blue triangle looked pretty pitiful, it reached out it's match stick arm.

"Don't hurt her pleasePLEASE."

**"Then I assume we have a deal?"**

"YES! YES! WE HAVE A DEAL!"

They shook on it, their flames fighting for dominance. Their hands melting together.

**"I'm so glad. We're gonna be real close you and I."**

**"So close in fact we'll be inseparable!" **

They began to faze into each other. The blue on grew silent, like he wanted to scream but couldn't and all I could hear was the loud cackling of the yellow one. The blue light of the summoning circle brightened and became so bright it was blinding. I shielded my eyes with one arm. It was a few minutes before the light dimmed. When it did a man was standing before me.

He was tall, blonde, and well dressed. He had on a gold tall coat and black dress pants. His shoes reminded me of Dippers classical taste, but his eyes were what really caught my attention. One was golden brown, and the other a stunning blue. A mirror manifested itself into his hand. "HA! Two eyes! One mine and the other one is yours Billy-boy. Told you we'd be close!" He adjusted his bow tie and let the mirror disaperate. He looked at me with such a grin "Thanks for the donation, it went to a good cause." He snapped his fingers and was gone. Okay maybe Dipper wasn't going to like this.

**A/N: Well what did you think?**

**If Pepper #2 was in pain from the merge then what happened to Pepper #1?**

**Find out next chapter~!**


	9. You're Invited

**-_- CHAPTER 10 -_-**

**A/N: Wow what a delay, sorry I was gone for so long I was living life (& playing a shit ton of Batman Arkam Knight). **

**Dudes. Those last few episodes…man…**

**I wanna thank you guys new and old who found this fic and like it, I really appreciate it. **

**I don't own, but wish I did, Gravity Falls.**

* * *

><p>7:18 PM<p>

The Tent of Telepathy

Pepper Corduroy

It happened so fast; all at once. The last thing I remembered was putting on the stage costume. Now I'm barely awake and breathing heavily. I weakly lifted my arm. My right eye hurt and stung and something wet was on my face. I tried to touch the wetness: it was tacky and warm. My hand was gently taken away from my face and place back by my side. That's when I realized I was sitting in a very comfortable chair; it felt like velvet. I tried to open my eyes; the only one that would open was my left. I looked through blurred vision to see who was in front of me. They were kneeling, and they were still holding my left hand, while there right was fixing my hair. I tried harder to open my eye. They stopped fixing my hair and let go of my hand. I was afraid they left but suddenly felt a warm wet cloth on my cheek. "We better clean this before Mabel gets here its almost show time." I tensed up. It was the other Dipper, Dipper Gleeful. He was calmly wiping my face. Through my nearly useless vision I thought I could make out his face. He was frowning and looked angry, but his eyes look frightened, no maybe worried? I tried to talk but my mouth was dry and my throat sore. What happened to me? My heart beat speed up I felt a hot flash go through me and a vision of a man stung my brain. He was well dressed.

I had physically flinched at the pain of the hot flash and stated to breath erratically again. Dipper had pulled away when I flinched. I didn't feel his presence and I felt afraid again. I didn't want to be alone. Please, what happened? Am I okay? Can somebody help me? Please… I tried to open my eyes the right seemed to be stuck shut and hurt to open. I saw Dipper Gleeful hunched over a sink. We were in the dressing room, and I was in his chair. He was rinsing something, there was red all over the sink. I followed a trail of the liquid drip off the sinks edge and hit the wood floor. It had made a small puddle. I craned my head to look closer at the floor. I almost fell out of the chair in shock. Near Pepper's locker was a large pool of red, it was smudged and splattered, and stepped in with two kinds of footprints. There was a red handprint on the locker door. I felt dizzy. I felt sick. I stuttered in a panicked stammer, "W-what Ha-happed-d t-to me? …P-please…am …I ok-kay…?" Dipper stopped rinsing out the cloth in the sink, it was a lighter shade of red now. He turned to look at me with a straight face, "You screamed, when I came to see what the ruckus was you were on the floor writhing about in your own blood." He came closer and knelt down in front of me again and gently wiped my face clean. "I don't know what happened…but your fine now." He stopped cleaning the blood from my face. "Don't scare me like that." He looked straight into my eyes. He touched my cheek with his hand; he wiped away the last f the blood with his thumb. His hand fell to his side feel to his side, "I'll redo your make-up before the show." He stood up looking like himself again and I tapped his turquoise gem twice. A mop and bucket to care of the bloody mess. I closed my eyes and tried to remember and not remember at the same time.

* * *

><p>7:00 PM<p>

The Tent of Telepathy

Dipper Gleeful

The last prop has been placed in place. Mabel is very late, if she isn't going to show she should at least have the lady-like decency to call or text. I polished the silver sword with the other six on the table. If I'm going to cancel the show I need to do it in the next few- "HAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I dropped the sword and ran to Pepper. Why is she screaming? I threw back the curtain to back stage. I took a step back. SLURP SCRAP SHURK. She was rolling on the floor; she balled he fists and punched the wood. She let out a few grunts and gripped her right eye.

There was blood. Everywhere.

I took a step forward I saw no intruder or weapon. I knelt quickly at her side and took her wrist to hold he still. I took he other wrist and pulled he hand away from her face. Her eye wasn't cut, it was glowing a furious shade of yellow. She coughed and her eyes went wide and numb. He body went cold she stopped moving. I couldn't function, what was happening. I kept my hands on her wrists. Its good I need because in the next second she lunged at me. I held her back, she was sitting and I was kneeling over her one leg on either side of her. I was stronger but she was persistent. She opened her mouth and I saw sharp teeth. She snapped at me trying to bit my arms and face. "PEPPER!" I shouted trying to get her to come to her senses.

**"KNOCK KNOCK!"**

She screamed back. I didn't want to answer, "Who's…Who's there?"

**"PEPPER!"**

"Pepper who?" I don't like where this is going…this voice…it came from the woods.

**"NOT YOUR PEPPER THAT'S WHO LOVER BOY."**

She stopped struggling and looked me in the eyes with a horrible smile.

**"THIS AIN'T YOUR RAG-DOLL LOVER BOY, YOURS IS BLEEDING OUT AT THE NYSTERY SHACK."**

She started laughing out of control, "Who are you?"

**"YOU IGNORED MY CALLS LOVER BOY. SO I TRIED YOU SISTER INSTEAD. TURNS OUT SHE'S WAY CUTER THAN YOU ANYWAY."**

"What? WHAT DID MABEL DO?" I gripped Pepper's wrists tighter. I told her to stay away. I had mad the mistake of shaking this things hand already. I didn't want her evil intentions to attract him.

**"OUR DATE WENT GREAT SHE EVEN LET ME TO FIRST BASE. YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY, YOU ALWAYS BLEED THE FIRST TIME."**

"BILL WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER AND PEPPER!?"

**"OH LOVER BOY REMEMBER WHAT I JUST SAID. THIS GIRL YOUR YELLING AT AIN'Y YOUR SWEETIE SHE'S YOUR OTHER YOU'S SWEETIE. WOW HE'S YELLING AT HER TOO, YOU GUYS HAVE A LOT IN COMMON ALREADY."**

**" BUT AS FOR YOUR SIS, YOU COULD SAY THIS IS ALL HER FAULT, SHE LEFT HERE WITH MORE THAN SHE CAME WITH. I LOVE SEEING YOU MAD LOVER BOY BUT I GOTTA GO THERE ARE A BOOKS I WANNA CHECK OUT FROM THE LIBRARY." **

She stopped, moving, breathing, talking, and blinking. She fell limp into me chest and I held her. There was another me, and this was not my Pepper. That doesn't mean she isn't Pepper. I looked at her, whoever the other me was he was lucky. I trust him with my Pepper; I'm she she's in good hands. I held this girl close. I need to be calm. I need to figure this out. Act like nothing happened; watch Mabel, talk to the other Pines. I- I looked around the room- need to clean this up. I picked up Pepper and placed her in my chair.

* * *

><p>8:00 PM<p>

Mystery Shack

Mabel Pines

We put Pepper #2 upstairs to rest and were all standing in the kitchen and living room. Except Dipper, he was sitting on the armchair in the living room. He looked really shaken. He hadn't said a word the whole time we cleaned up the blood and helped poor Pep up stairs. "Dipper tell us…what happened." Gideon stood next to the armchair. He looked at Dipper with a worried glare. "It's Bill," he looked up and made direct eye contact with me. He looked off into space with a serious and blank expression, "…he's here, and I don't know what he wants, but he's here." We were all quiet, I think we are still kinda scared and in shock but Pacifica's gasp breaks the silence. She starts panicking and looks at all of us, "If Pepper #2 is here then your Pepper is at the Tent of Telepathy for tonight show!" Dipper freaked, "Wait what if something happened to her too? Do you think the other Dipper and Mabel would realize she's not who they think she is? We HAVE to go an GET her!" He stood up and went for the door. "HOLD IT!" I yelled at him. "We can't just barge in there and take he right off the stage. And who's to say that maybe they haven't found out! We need clear heads, we have their Pepper so maybe AFTER the show we can make a trade." Dipper relaxed. "I know we can't just go barging in Mabel, but if she is hurt and they are evil, they might not help her. I CAN"T TRUST THEM."

Knock Knock. – "Special delivery for the Pines and Pines!" A man's voice from the front door shouted. Dipper opened it. A man in a tuxedo held out a bouquet of red roses. "You are cordially invited to the show tonight at the Tent of Telepathy. Master Gleeful has reserved the front row for you and has invited you to dinner after the show." The roses had several tickets labeled VIP clipped to them. "That will be all, Master Gleeful will be waiting." The man left and returned to the expensive looking car parked out front. "Okay, so he does know we're here. Smart guy. "

Mystery Shack

Dipper

Dipper looked at his invite. It had writing on the back.

-Pepper is fine, there was an incident.

I'm sure the same happened to the

Pepper in your care, I hope she is well.

Your Pepper is well enough to perform.

We have a lot to talk about, Dipper.-

Dipper didn't know what to feel, of course he was relived to know that Pepper was okay, but the not was so vague. What happened to her? _I need to know if she's okay I can't trust that smug creep with her._ But he does seem at least slightly worried for the other Pepper. Maybe the reason he kissed my Pepper's hand is because in this dimension we are closer than friends. What does that say about me and Pepper?

* * *

><p>7:45 PM<p>

Tent of Telepathy

Dipper Gleeful

I wrote a note on the back of Dipper's VIP ticket. I needed him to be calm when he arrives, so i have to tell him a little bit of what happened. If it's vague enough it will interest him. I have to include that Pepper is okay. I scribbled the note quick and handed it off to my butler, I had told him to purchase some flowers to deliver to the Pines and sent hime off with the invitations. As the butler is leaving Mabel walks in. "So sorry I'm late brother, there was something in a shop that caught my eye. So I just had to by this blouse in every color they had." She placed loads of shopping bags at the door. Her eyes flicked over to Pepper who was sipping a glass of water still in my chair. "What do you think your doing lounging around? Did you wash the stage and seats and set up all the props?" Mabel strutted toward the stage. I could smell the lemon cleaner when she opened the curtain. I smiled to my self, Mabel can't say anything, not while everything is perfect. She came back in with a straight lipped face. She began to apply make up for the show and stayed quiet the rest of the time.

As the tent began to fill with people so did the noise volume. I peaked out to look at the front row, they weren't here yet.

* * *

><p>8:15 PM<p>

The Tent of Telepathy

Bill

**I love the public library but I lost my library card. I guess I'll have to get a replacement. I love getting my picture taken.**

Bill walked with a crowd headed to the Tent of Telepathy. People don't even notice him; he's just your average Joe. Tall guy blonde hair, blue eyes. He's well dressed. A plain suit jacket, black pants, and blue button down shirt. He's totally normal.

And totally itching for a good book.

**A/N: Whew there is a storm coming and awkward situations. And Bill.**

**I'm so happy I updated, and I will be adding stuff from this season in here. It's gonna get ugly before it gets better. **

**Tell me what you thought in the comments I look forward to them!**

**R&R**


End file.
